COKELAT
by nopembermu
Summary: Cuma sebatang cokelat untuk teman sekelas. / #KageyamaProjectDay


# _ **KageyamaProjectDay**_

 **COKELAT**

Disclaimer Haikyuu bukan punyaku, pinjam Kageyama dan Yamaguchi nya sebentar.

780 word, just information. Spesial untuk @floppyams (on Twitter)

\--

Waktu itu, umur mereka lima belas ketika pertama kali bertemu. Di malam yang remang ketika Yamaguchi Tadashi sedang mengikuti sahabatnya mengolok-olok si raja lapangan dan seorang cebol yang sedang berlatih bersama mereka.

Waktu itu juga, Pertama kalinya Kageyama Tobio bertemu dengan anak itu, ketika si boge hendak mennangkap bola dan malah di goda oleh si tinggi berkacamata itu. Ia ingat, Yamaguchi berdiri dibaliki punggung si kacamata dengan tertawa mengejek juga.

.

.

.

Mereka berada dikelas yang sama pada tahun ke dua sekolah menengah. Yamaguchi harus terpisah dari Tsukisima, dan satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal dikelas itu adalah orang yang paling tidak mau Yamaguchi dekati. Siapapun asal bukan Kageyama Tobio, batinnya.

"Yamaguchi," tidak, orang itu—orang yang paling ingin Yamaguchi hindari—memanggilnya. "Sebelah sini."

Dan cukup satu panggilan itu saja, ditahun kedua mereka, siapa sangka itu mengubah segalanya.

.

.

.

"Dunia ini dipenuhi orang baik, Tadashi." Ucapan ibunya ketika ia berumur lima tahun terngiang-ngiang. Kalimat itu selalu Yamaguchi pegang dengan teguh, hingga dunia tidak seperti yang di gambarkan ibunya selama ini. Yamaguchi selalu memberi makan kucing jalanan yang kelaparan, menolong nenek-nenek yang kesulitan di jalan dan akhirnya menolak bantuan Yamaguchi, berdoa setiap melakukan sesuatu, Yamaguchi anak baik, kan?

Yamaguchi selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik.

Ia sempat menyesal menjadi orang baik, di umurnya yang ke sepuluh, ketika semua anak menjahilinya tiada henti. Rasanya ingin mati. Ia hanya ingin beraktivitas dengan tenang apa itu salah?

"Tidak keren."

Ucapan Tsukisima menyelamatkan sekaligus menampar Yamaguchi dalam sekali waktu. Pemuda blonde itu tentu tidak sadar. Pasti.

Sejak itu—sampai sekarang—Yamaguchi bertekad untuk mengikuti ke mana pun pemuda penyelamatnya ini pergi.

.

.

.

Orang pertama yang memanggil Yamaguchi seumur hidupnya adalah Kageyama Tobio.

"Hei, Jangan bengong!" Sentakan Kageyama membuat Yamaguchi langsung tersadar dan segera mendekat. Kelas baru dan sosialisasi dengan orang baru bukan ide yang menyenangkan, tapi yang Yamaguchi tak habis pikir adalah dalam hal ini Kageyama jauh lebih unggul darinya. Buktinya?

Ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Kageyama menatap Yamaguchi dengan tatapan polos, "Kau cari tempat duduk, kan?"

"Ya." Yamaguchi mengangguk, lamat-lamat.

"Di situ kosong. Pakailah tempat itu." Pemuda yang dijuluki raja itu memberikan isyarat pada sebuah meja di sebelahnya. Belum dihuni siapa-siapa.

Yamaguchi menatap bolak

-balik antara Kageyama dan bangku itu secara bergantian, ada rasa segan tiba-tiba menyeruak, "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin apa?"

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kageyama bingung sendiri, bocah ini kenapa coba?

"Selama satu semester—atau mungkin satu tahun, duduk di sebelahku, yakin?"

"Terus?" Kageyama menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau rabies atau apa? Takut sekali. Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan mu."

Tanpa banyak bicara Yamaguchi menjatuhkan tasnya. Ia duduk begitu saja. Sudut hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

Kageyama orangnya sederhana yang mudah ditebak. Bukan sederhana dalam menghemat uang, tapi sederhana dalam artian tiap tindakannya bisa diprediksi (tentu saja di luar voli). Ia jarang punya teman.

Makanya ketika teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekelasnya, Yamaguchi mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini, ketika upacara kelulusan SMA, Kageyama hampir jadi mayat. Kau tahu? Kageyama itu polos, jadi mudah kagetan sama hal yang baru diketahuinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena dulu aku mengira kau orang yang menyebalkan, tapi ternyata kau orang baik." Yamaguchi mengatakannya, sambil menenteng coklat persegi panjang.

"Aku memaafkan." Kageyama menjawabnya, singkat.

Yamaguchi tersenyum, melihat Kageyama yang diberi cahaya matahari berlimpah, "Dua tahun duduk di sebelahmu dan akan berpisah sekarang, Berjuang di klub hingga sampai nasional... itu menyenangkan Kageyama."

"Ya, itu menyenangkan." Ia melirik sedikit ke arah bungkusan yang dibawa Yamaguchi, "Kau bawa apa itu? Cokelat?" Mata Kageyama memang awas sekali kalau soal makanan, entah kenapa.

"Ya, ini cokelat." Yamaguchi mengangguk mantap.

"Dari pacar?"

"Bukan. Ini buatmu."

Eh? Kageyama kebingungan ketika Yamaguchi mengulurkan cokelat itu padanya, di hari kelulusan SMA-nya. Maksudnya apa coba? Kalau Hinata sih tidak apa-apa—

"ini untukmu." Yamaguchi mengulang perkataannya, "Untukmu yang sudah menyapaku di hari pertama saat kita kelas dua."

Kageyama melongo, memang pernah ya? Kapan? Kok tidak ingat?

"Dan juga untuk dua tahun membolehkanku duduk disamping mejamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian memang yang seperti itu harus diberi cokelat?"

"Semacam rasa terima kasih? Besok kita sudah tak sekelas lagi, tidak satu kampus lagi."

Tepat saat kageyama menerima cokelat itu, Tsukisima memanggil Yamaguchi dan mengajaknya pergi. Tanpa basi-basi Yamaguchi meninggalkan Kageyama, Tapi ada seulas senyum disana. Senyum lega.

Di umur 17 tahun, dan cokelat pertama yang diberikannya pada teman 'baik'nya dikelas.

Yamaguchi memang suka memberi, Asal tahu saja.

\--

 **Note**

:

INI APAAN? HAHAHAHA MAAFKAN SAYA KENTANG GORENG MEKDI, INI KENAPA YAMAGUCHI JADI ANNOYING GINI TERUS HUBUNGAN MACAM APA LAGI DARI KAGEYAMA-YAMAGUCHI INI HUHUHUHUHU aku ga pinter buat yang beginian jadi mohon terima saja yak. Wkwkwk. Dan fanfic pertamaku untuk #KageyamaProjectDay 2018, ya project-ku sendiri sih wkwkw. Semoga suka. Hehehe.


End file.
